1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to millimeter wave point to point communications, and more specifically to a modem assembly that is capable of performing high rate digital-to-analog conversions and high rate analog-to-digital conversions such that an analog signal can be transmitted over a wireless link.
2. Related Art
A radio access network (RAN) is a known component of various types of communication systems. Commonly, the RAN concept refers to an interface between a communication device and its core network (CN). Recently, several concepts have been introduced in an effort to reduce capital expenditures and operating cost associated with implementing and maintaining communication systems employing RAN.
One such concept has been commonly referred to as the Cloud RAN concept. In conventional network architecture, each antenna connects to a co-located eNodeB from which traffic is backhauled to the Evolved Packet Core (EPC) over an Internet Protocol (IP) link. However, the Cloud RAN concept replaces the eNodeB at the antenna with a low-cost Remote Radio Head (RRH). This allows digitized RF data to be communicated over a dedicated interface specification, such as common public radio interface (CPRI) to provide an example, to a centralized processing device, where baseband processing can then be performed.
However, due to the high bit rate requirements associated with the CPRI standard, communication between a base station and the RRHs is carried out using a fiber optic cable. The fiber optic cable is connected directly between the base station and the RHH to allow for control of strict timing requirements necessitated by the standards governing communication on a link, such as the CPRI standard to provide an example. However, deployment of a fiber optic cable in certain areas, such as densely populated areas and areas having unusual terrain, may not be possible or would be prohibitively expensive. For example, fiber optic deployment in such areas could require digging up the ground and/or moving structures built in those areas, all of which would result in very high costs and expenses. Additionally, for these reasons as well as others, fiber optic deployment takes a relatively long time to complete. Thus, there is a need for an alternative to deploying fiber optic cable, which still meets the governing standards for communication over a fiber optic link. Further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.
The invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number